Queens
by EscapeVeloctiy
Summary: Set in the old times when queens and servants existed. Bella is a servant to Queen Rosalie, she is called to her quarters for a meeting... now what do you think will happen?... Rated M for sexual content, Femslash Bella/Rosalie


**Queens**

**Rose/Bella**

**BPOV**

I was laying in my quarters, slowly reading the rules that I must follow as being the queens servant. It's taken me about two hours to read the entire thing, but basicaly it said the same thing the whole way through, follow the queens orders no matter what. I had just finished the reading when I heard a knock on my door, I told them to come it and it was one of my best friends and fellow servant Alice.

"The queen requests your presence Bella." Alice says smiling at me. I smile to myself knowing exactly why the queen wanted to see me,I think for a moment thinking that it was a lot sooner than last time, usualy she only calls for me once every few months. "You had better hurry Bella, it sounded like she needed something of great importance."

I thanked Alice and put on my good gown that I had gotten as a gift, it was a red gown that was tight up top till my waist and then it flowed down to my feet it had semi long sleaves that clung to my arms. I wrap my hair quickly into a red ribbon and set down the corridors to the queens private chamber. I knocked softly on the door, kind of nervous to find out what the queen wanted from me. "come in." she says in a commanding voice.

I open the door softly and peek my head in as i say softly and nervously. "Mis Alice told me that you have requested to see me queen?"

She smiles a very warm smile as she says, "Ahh yes, Mis Bella, I have definatly missed our times together, I thought that I could last to wait till our next meeting but as you can see, I just can't control myself. " She gives me that smile again and I have to look away for a quick second to keep myself in control.

"As you wish, my queen." i smile and sit down in the chair next to her bed as we sit in silence for a minute. I get on my knees in front of her watching the power slowly rise in her face, this is how it always started, I knew she loved being in control, and I was happy to give it to her.

"Stand." She says in a commanding voice, I do as she says, standing with pride with my shoulders straight and my head held high. "Good girl, now turn around slowly twice and face away from me." Again I do as she says, this time i was a little wary of what she was going to do because she had never made me do this before but I trusted her with my life. After all she was my queen.

What she did next was completely unexpected. I feel her arms wrap around my waist as she began to kiss up and down my neck, I whimpered softly feeling myself melt into her amazing touch, "Umm your magesty, wh-mmmmm." i couldn't even finish my sentence before she was pleasuring me again, she was licking my neck while softly messaging my breasts through my dress.

"Shhh don't speak, my servant, just enjoy." I nod very slowly, almost unable to do anything else. I began to think for a second before i turned around quickly and walked both of us to her bed as I laid on the side of her and began to kiss her pulse point ever so slowly, making her moan my name.

I look into her eyes as i stroke her neck and say, "Let me please my queen the way no one else can." i wink and smile before kissing her on the forehead, cheeks, neck before slowly resting on her lips. We lay there for a moment, remembering what eachother felt like as we kiss, this by far was my favorite part of our meetings. I whimper softly and begin to lick her lips softly, knowing how she loved it, I hear and feel her moan as i take the opportunity to let my tongue enter her sweet mouth.

"Mis Bella, please let us get these garments off, they are restricting my sight of your glorious body." I moan softly hearing her speak was like listening to angels. I stand both of us up as she ever so slowly takes off my dress, revealing my body to her. I hear her moan softly as her eyes rake up and down my body. I do the same to her and I moan as i see her amazing breasts bounce softly as I take off the rest of the dress.

I couldn't help myself I quickly walked close to her and planted my mouth on her left nipple ever so softly licking and sucking it. She quickly fell to the bed, taking me with her as she continued to let me suck on her chest.

She sighed softly and whimpered as my mouth left her chest. I kissed up her neck and began to kiss her very softly before looking into her eyes and letting my hand trail down to her treasure. "How would my queen like to be pleased tonight? would she like to look into my eyes, or have me devour her with my mouth?"

She laid us both on our sides as she put my hand on her mound and the same with me, I looked at her in surprise. She smiles and leans down to my ear to say. "tonight we will make love to eachother while looking into eachothers eyes." I nod eagerly as she smiles sweetly and kisses me softly as her fingers stroke my folds making me moan her name.

I look up into her amazing blue eyes, I get lost into her eyes everytime that I look into them, Her eyes are like oceans that i drown in. I get as close to her as I possibly could and begin to slowly thrust my fingers in and out of her, making her moan and roll her eyes back softly.

"Ohh Mis Bella, you feel so good, please don't stop."She moans to me as I begin to thrust harder, earning moans and gasps from my queen. I feel her softly playing with my clit, I thrust softly into her hand making me moan from the friction that we had.

Quickly she began thrusting into me as we both neared our climaxes I lean in and moaned, "Cum for me my queen, your servant wants to please you." She moans while she nods and we kiss feverously as we both cum onto eachothers fingers. We slowly got out of eachother and before she could wipe off her fingers I took them into my mouth, moaning as I tasted myself on her hand. I hear her whimper softly and scoot closer to me as i get all of us off of us.

When i am finished I look up at her smiling and begin to kiss her as I sigh knowing that our time together was now limited. She senses my apprehension and takes my face into her hands saying, "Is there something wrong Mis Bella?" I begin cuddling to her feeling like a small child.

"I don't want to leave my queen," I say into her chest almost ready to begin crying. "It kills your servant to be away from you for such long periods of time." I say with a few tears running down my eyes.

She hushes me and kisses my tears away as she says. "Tonight Mis, Bella, you are my queen. you will sleep with me in my quarters and we will have one full night together, I will treat you like the queen your supposed to be treated like." She smiles at me letting her long blonde hair flow over my neck like a blanket. I instantly feel safer as she cuddles us together and sings me to sleep.

We both woke up several times during the night to make love, talk, or just be in eachothers arms. But as usual all good things come to an end and today was definatly full of surprises because before I snuck out of the room in the early morning hours before everyone was awake she says to me. "Expect to be called on a lot more often Mis Bella, I definatly fancy you more than all of my other servants." I smile as she kisses my cheek and we say our final goodbyes before I sneak back to my quarters to dream about my queen.


End file.
